


Buckys first time in 70 years

by ThessaSwea1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, Strong Female Characters, tweedy bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThessaSwea1/pseuds/ThessaSwea1
Summary: Bucky and Steve have made it back to the US, but are undercover since they are still considered to be enemies of the state. They are on a mission, but need a place to lay low. Sharon offers her place that she shares with a friend of hers. Her friend is cool, crazy and completely unique. And she is sexy. Bucky really want to get to know her more.





	Buckys first time in 70 years

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a completely made up story, I don´t own Marvel - only my own character.

He kept staring at her, making sure he observed her every move at the same time he memorized her every curve. She was moving to the beat of the music, her eyes closed and a big, wide smile. She seemed to have forgotten the world around her, if only for a moment. Her curvy hips, her large, soft stomach hidden underneath her big shirt that was longer than her dark blue miniskirt. To others she wasn't a beauty, but to Bucky, she was a goddess. Even though she wasn't the best dancer in the room, she did show him something good in this scary, new world.  
"Did you just return from a one night 'thing'?" Sharon teased. "Maybe this is a walk of shame?"  
"Haha, funny!" The brunette pretended to laugh. "No, I did not get that lucky, I'm afraid!" She sighed. "Even though, God knows I desperately need to get laid...!"  
"Hah!" Sharon quickly put her hand over her mouth as she was both shocked and amused by Y/N's comment. Although after almost 20 years of friendship, she should know better by now, as Y/N had always had a somewhat sassy mouth. Y/N glared at Sharon with a mischievous smile.  
"Don't laugh..." She pointed her finger at her, before removing her high heels in the hallway. "Anyway, I do seem to have lost my panties..." She patted her butt underneath her rather short skirt, making Sharon's face turn red as the two men that stood just beyond Y/N eyesight listened intensive. Sharon took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to regain her composure.  
"Seriously...?" Sharon tried to say with a perfectly composed voice, but failed as Y/N turned around and lifted up her short skirt for Sharon to see.

"Yep..." She said with a wicked smile. "Look!" Her white ass was perfectly round, and with a small tattoo on her butt. A tattoo that Sharon had not known about.  
She stared a bit too long as Y/N turned around with a laugh.  
"Oh My God!" Sharon shook her head. "Yeah, they are gone...! And seriously, when did you get a tattoo of Tweedy Bird on your ass?" Y/N looked at her confused,  
giving Sharon the impression that she didn't even know about the tattoo.  
"I got a tattoo of who on my ass?" She asked. Sharon giggled, and nodded.  
"Y/N..." Sharon said with a smile as she remembered that both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes stood in front of her. Steve had a red face from embarrassment,  
but Bucky had a look of intrigue on his. "We... Actually got 'guests'..." She said as Y/N walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh, really, should I care...?" She said with a grin on her face.  
"Y/N..." Sharon warned her, making her roll her eyes.

"Fine..." She turned to the two men with a big, adorable smile. One of those smiles that made people fall instantly in love with her. "I'm Y/N...!" She walked around the kitchen island to shake Steve and Bucky's hands. Steve was cordial, nodding all the while blushing when his eyes accidentally looked down her curvy body. Bucky on the other hand smiled back, unconsciously licking his lips as he checked her out. Y/N smiled back, and winked. Bucky held her hand a bit longer, as they both made sure to check each other out until finally letting go of his hand.  
"You..." Y/N said, tipping her head to the side all the while licking her lips. "You are cute...!" She winked before stepping away. "Anyway... I do know who the two of you are, I mean, Sharon won't keep quiet about Steve. 'Steve this' Steve that'. Annoying!" Y/N knew that her words was making both Sharon and Steve cringe from embarrassment, which she enjoyed tremendously. Bucky grinned at the rather wicked commentary from Y/N and bit his lower lip as she walked away. Y/N's hips swayed from side to side, her short skirt showing off her nicely shaped legs and giving a hint of what might be hiding underneath. The women of today was certainly a lot braver with their choices of outfits compared with the women of the 1940s. And even though he had been impressed by the Black Widows outfits, she hadn't had that special quality that he desired in his ladies. Or at least he had that desire once upon a time, before HYDRA and everything else. She wasn't a skinny little girl, instead Y/N had a round and curvy body that she seemed to enjoy to show off. 

"Aaanyway...!" Y/N sighed. "Time for me to get naked and hit the shower!" And with that she skipped through a door. Sharon sighed from embarrassment as she turned to Steve and Bucky. Bucky was staring at the door that she had closed behind herself as the sound of running water could be heard.  
"My roommate...!" Sharon said. "She's a, um... A little bit crazy, but she's a nice girl. A wonderful, loyal friend. But with a big mouth!" Sharon giggled as she then decided to show the two boys the guest room. They had to share, even though Steve had the ability to join her in her bedroom at night, if he wished. Once she left them alone, she went out to the kitchen to being making dinner. Since they couldn't go outside to a restaurant, they had to eat dinner at their home instead. Officially, neither Steve nor Bucky was allowed to walk free in the States. They where both considered to be enemies of the State at that point. The plan was for Steve and Bucky to stay in hiding at Sharon's place while they, along with Nick Fury, was going to complete a mission. A mission that Sharon was forbidden to know anything about, for her own sake.

Sharon stood in the kitchen, putting the food in the oven before sitting down on the sofa. Y/N came out of her room, wearing a pajamas bottom and t-shirt with her wet hair in a high ponytail. She smelled and looked clean, her face without any make up. She appeared so fresh and beautiful. With a sigh she sat down on their sofa, putting her newly made drink on the sofa table, spreading her legs and looked just purely exhausted.  
"What's wrong?" Sharon asked with a mumble. Y/N sighed once again.  
"Nothing..." Y/N answered. Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Then what's the problem, then...?" Sharon asked. Y/N sighed again, before sitting up properly on the sofa.  
"The only problem right now is that I am sooo horny...!" Y/N moaned from both desperation and the sheer torment of being single a bit too loud, catching the attention of the somewhat bored Bucky that stood in the shadows. Sharon giggled and blushed from the 'problem'.  
"That doesn't sound like a problem to me...!" She said back all the while rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she continued to nurse her rather exotic drink. Y/N sighed and sat down next to Sharon.

"Well..." Y/N said and made herself comfortable before sipping on her drink. "It is if you got no one to fuck...!" She sighed. "I'm so single it literally hurts! And this damn itch just won't go away...!" Y/N once again moaned. "...I'm so goddamn wet, too...!" Sharon gulped on her drink and tried to regain her composure as she once again was surprised by Y/N's rather racy comment that was sadly said just a bit too loud.  
"Wow...!" Sharon coughed. "Say it louder, I don't think they hurt you in China...!" The two women laughed, not noticing how Bucky moved a bit closer to them without being discovered. Y/N sighed sadly once the laughter had subsided. Bucky stood as still as a statue, not moving a muscle all the while taking in each word that was spoken between the two women. 

"You know that feeling when you're so horny that you can't do anything but think about sex ALL THE DAMN TIME?" Y/N said. Sharon blushed but nodded ever so slightly as she recognized the feeling. "Like..." Y/N sighed again. "Your whole body is so goddamn sensitive and needy, but despite all your attempts to give yourself an orgasm, there is still something missing? And that tiny little ting is just keeping you from that lovely, AMAZING orgasm...!" Y/N growled from frustrations. "I think it's age..." Sharon turned her head to look at Y/N with a questioning look in her face. Y/N met her eyes and shook her head. "It is age. I know it. Our bodies, or my body... Are screaming for love. I can't just have sex with someone, nor can I even consider fucking someone if I don't love them. You want that, right?" She looked at Sharon who nodded. "Love, right? You want that someone to keep you safe although you can take care of yourself. You want that body next to you, on top of you. In you... Not just, you know..." She laughed. "I want someone to keep me happy, loved, safe... Who are a a amazing and caring lover. A real... Man..." With a deep sigh she finished up her drink and put the empty glass on the table. "Someone to make you feel like a Queen... and like a dirty little whore behind closed doors!" The two women started to laugh. "But where do you find one of those, these days?" Both women sighed from the lack of quality dream men. Mostly because as it turns out, not even the amazing Steve Rogers where that 'dream man' most women wished for. 

Once dinner was over, Steve and Sharon left to spend some time together. Alone. Y/N sighed, and stepped out on the balcony with a glass of water in her hand. It was a somewhat cold outside, but not too bad. Bucky followed. Intrigued by the woman who had spent the whole dinner talking about old friends and family, all the while flirting with Bucky. He wasn't just intrigued by the woman, he was also very attracted to her. Her curvy body, her vivacious behavior and her free spirited soul drew him to her.  
"So..." She said. "How much did you hear...?" Bucky looked at her in confusion.  
"Wha-what...? What do you mean?" He asked. She giggled, and looked out over the quiet city.  
"I'm talking about the conversation that I had with Sharon..." She winked at him with a smile. Bucky blushed.  
"Oh, you... You knew, huh...?" He said with a smile back at her.  
"Yeah..." She giggled again, making Bucky's heart skip a beat. "Yeah, I did... So... What do you think your solution to my problem should be then...?" Bucky couldn't help but to lick his lips as he looked at her. And she seemed to like it, too.  
"I don't think you want to know...!" He said with a seductive growl. He noticed that she shivered, and blushed. 'She's liking this...!', he thought.

She licked her lips as she slowly stepped closer to him, her fingers dancing over the railing of the balcony. Bucky smiled, biting his lower lip as he watched this beautiful woman. He stepped forward out of the dark. His previously blue eyes was dark as his whole body reacted to her seductive gaze.  
"So..." She whispered with a low, seductive voice. "How long has it been...?" She asked with a wickedly sexy smile, pulling her lower lip in between her teeth. Bucky felt like he was about to lose control, his body was screaming for him to just grab her.

"Wow..." He groaned as he came to a stop right in front of her, mere inches from her beautiful face and those kissable lips of her. His groans went directly down to her groin, making her clinch her thighs together in an desperate attempt to sooth herself. "It's been..." He leaned forward, almost touching her lips with his. "A long... long... time ago..."  
He closed his eyes as moved even closer, carefully putting his hand on the small of her back. She moaned as she licked her lips, and pressed her lips to his. Bucky pushed his lips against her and soon moved his hands over to her face, grabbing her face as he stumbled his whole body against her. She moved backwards, hitting the wall behind her as her hands grabbed a hold of his shirt. Y/N pulled him with her, and he gladly pressed himself close to her. 

As they kissed, Bucky felt his body react. For the first time in many years, he wasn't afraid, nervous nor uncomfortable. All he wanted where to be closer to her, to touch her even more. They moved together in perfect harmony, as if they where made for each other. Carefully Y/N took his hand, and led him to her bedroom. Bucky followed faithfully, full of anticipation. She squeezed his hand, and with a beautiful, loving smile, open the door to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Bucky moved right at her, pressing her down into her big bed all the while kissing her passionately. His hand moved underneath her skirt, up between her legs. He reached her sensitive clitoris and started to rub her carefully her clitoris all the while she wriggled from the exciting feeling, all the while trapped underneath his body. They kissed and moaned as they hands moved over each others bodies in a frenzy. Her hand came down to his groin as she grabbed a hold of his jeans covered, hard member, making him whimper from the touch. His touch on her clit didn't let up though, and she were getting closer and closer to her release as she wasn't able to kiss him anymore.

"Aaargh...!" She groaned loudly, her hips bucking and her whole body losing control. Tears of joy fell from her face as the orgasm overtook her completely. "Oh, Bucky...! Oh, Bucky, Bucky, BU-U-CKY...!!" She screamed as she lost full control. As she was finally coming down from her high, she looked deeply into his eyes and hungrily pulled him closer for a deep, passionate kiss. She rolled him over to his back as she started to grind her wet groin on his jeans, still with her mouth on his. As she pulled away, Bucky's hands had found their ways to her natural, beautiful breasts. She bit her lips, and smiled as she kept grinding her naked pussy on his clothed groin. Bucky moaned. Suddenly she pushed his hands of her as she slid down his pants, pulling them and his boxers off him. His dick stood as in attention, tall and straight. The sight made her moan as she couldn't take her eyes of it. She moaned as she carefully licked the underside up to his slit where she lapped up his pre cum. The salty taste made her smile as she made sure to look him straight into the eyes with a wicked smile. Bucky groaned from the sensation, and she kissed his thighs, and suckled on his balls before moving as much if him down her throat. She kept bobbing up and down, making sure to put as much pressure on him as possible. Bucky desperately grabbed her head, forcing her to move faster as he got closer and closer to his release, until she forcefully and with a 'pop' dropped his dick from her mouth. 

"Get over here...!" Bucky growled deeply. As she crawled over to him, she was apparently taking to long, and he forcefully forced her down on her back. She giggled, as he pulled her legs apart. Bucky was desperate, he needed to be inside of her as soon as possible.  
"Oh MY GOOOOD...!!" She moaned as he pushed inside of her. Bucky could feel her pussy contracting over and over again, squeezing his dick in a way he hadn't felt in years.  
From pure exhaustion and excitement, he laid himself over her as he kept thrusting in and out as fast and deep as he could get.  
She was moaning, screaming as he touched her at a specific place, and egged him on. "Oh, yeah, yes, baby...!" She moaned, raking her nails down and up his back before putting her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. "Yes, baby! You feel soooo good, Bucky! Oh, yes! Perfect! Right there baby!" Bucky was desperate, she felt so good and he needed a release, and to hear her sweet, sweet voice in his ear as he fucked himself to heaven, so to speak, and he felt like he couldn't do any better in life than in just that moment. Right at that moment, she flipped him.

She was now on top of him. Riding him. Making him moan as she used her nails to carefully scrape his chest as her body did its best to make the both of them cum. She was large, but felt just right as she kept riding him. The sound of their flesh smacking against each other, echoed in the room. Her blue eyes was closed as the pleasure made her orgasm.  
"Oh God, baby...!" She moaned loudly. "Yes...! Oooh God!" He grabbed a hold of her body and slammed himself inside of her, over and over again. Feeling himself being squeezed by her inner walls, while her large frame rocked against him. His hands all over her, feeling her body as he finally released himself inside of her.  
"Ooh...!" He moaned. "Do that again!"  
"Do w-what...?" She teased him, making him nip at her neck.  
"That..." He tried desperately to say as she tighten her vaginal walls around his shaft. "Oooh... fuuuck...!" He moaned as he shuddered. The last few drops was being squeezed out by her thick walls, making him buck his hips up against her. Y/N giggled from the sensation, as she reached down and kissed his soft lips. Bucky took the opportunity to roll them over, him finally on top again. "God! You're sexy!" He growled. Y/N just smiled, and kissed him.


End file.
